


Adore and Adorn

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Kissing, Long Hair, Porn, Presents, Reader has long hair, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony loves your long hair.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Adore and Adorn

Tony presents you with the gift, a small box wrapped in silver and blue paper decorated with curls of gold ribbon.

“What’s the occasion?” you ask with delight.

“Just an I-love-you gift,” he answers with a grin.

“You are so sweet,” you reply as you tear off the wrapping and open the box. Inside you find a pair of stunning hair pins. At the top of each hair pin is a large round diamond, set in yellow gold, with a circle of small alternating rubies and sapphires around it. You run a finger over the stones in appreciative awe, admiring the dazzling glint of the diamonds and the rich colors of the rubies and sapphires. You gaze at the exquisite and generous gift for a long, silent moment.

When you finally raise your head, you smile brightly at him. You allow your face to show how moved you are by the thoughtful present, and then you pull him into a kiss. He kisses you back with a tender passion and strokes your cheek.

“Thank you so much, Tony, I love them,” you say when the kiss breaks.

“I’m sure they’ll look perfect in that gorgeous hair of yours.” He tucks a lock of your long hair behind your ear. “Maybe you’ll let me put them in for you later,” he adds, then initiates another kiss. You set the box down on the desktop of your vanity and lean into Tony’s body as you allow him to control the kiss. He slips his tongue past your parted lips as he holds you flush to him, his chest pressing to yours. He strokes your hair, then slips his hand beneath it and rubs the back of your neck for a few long moments before sliding his fingers upward and burying them in your locks.

You return Tony’s kiss with matched passion, and soon the kiss deepens, your tongues playing against one another, and you slide your hands down his back and work them beneath the hem of his shirt. He responds in kind, reaching up beneath your top to undo the clasp of your bra. He expertly removes the article of clothing without breaking the kiss, then slides his hands up and down your sides, over your stomach and up to your breasts. He massages them, kneading the flesh in a way that makes your breasts tingle. Then he finds your hardened nipples and pinches them gently between his fingers. He runs his thumbs back and forth over the tips with a light, teasing touch, then traces along your areolas, his forefingers moving in repeated circles.

You bring your hand to the front of his pants and rub the hard bulge you find there. He breaks the kiss to pant and swear and you take the opportunity to shed your top. He gazes lustfully at your breasts, then bends his head to stimulate your nipples with his tongue. He licks over and around them and sucks them into his mouth. As he works you unzip his fly and free his erection from behind the fabric. You wrap your hand around it and begin to jerk him with slow strokes and a light grip. His cock feels warm and firm in your hand.

It’s not long before he grunts and lifts you up and lays you on the bed. He grins at you as he strips, and you remove your remaining items of clothing in response. Soon you are both nude. He runs his eyes appreciatively over your face and hair and body, then gently parts your legs and brings his hand to your pussy. He makes a pleased hum when he finds it wet and ready, then arranges himself on top of you. He guides his cock to your entrance, and you nod encouragingly. He glides his wide, long hardness into your pussy, filling you, and you immediately feel like you are one with him.

Tony groans and kisses you again as he begins to thrust, moving his pelvis at a slow pace. You hug him to you, then slide your hands down his back and to his ass. You press on his ass cheeks, silently asking him to fuck you faster, and he does, gradually increasing his pace until he is slamming into you with wild passion. He parts your mouths and stares intently into your eyes as he twirls a lock of your hair around his finger. He gingerly moves your hair aside and kisses and nips at your neck, then holds you firmly and flips your bodies, rearranging your position so that you are on top, straddling him. He grips your hips and thrusts up into you. You bury your face in his neck, inhaling his scent; it smells like love and expensive cologne. It is a scent that comforts and thrills you, a scent you crave when you are apart.

As his hips continue to move, sliding his cock in and out of you at speed, he works a hand between your bodies and finds your clit. You moan when he touches the sensitive spot and he begins to rub slick circles over it. He works his other hand into your hair and massages your scalp for a moment, then gently grasps a handful of your long tresses. He holds his grip on your hair, but doesn’t tug or pull, as he continues to thrust up into your pussy.

In time you press your lips to his neck and take a last inhale of the skin there, then sit up so he can more easily reach your clit. He releases his hold on your hair with a regretful sigh, but when you sit up on his cock you trap it fully inside of your pussy, and an instant after the sigh Tony moans and presses up into you for a long moment. He is panting, his chest heaving with his need, but he ceases his thrusts and relaxes against the mattress beneath him, giving you control of the sex. You roll your hips in a few circles, moving him inside you as you tense and release your vaginal muscles around his cock, and he swears with passion. Then you begin to ride him.

He keeps his fingers on your clit as you drag your body up and down, moving smoothly on and off of his cock. You sweep your hair over to one side, arranging it over your shoulder, then dip your head so that the tips of your hair graze his arm. He makes a soft sound and you lean further in and sweep the ends of your hair over his chest. He reaches out with his free hand and strokes over your tresses, a look of fond, sweet admiration on his face. You catch his hand and kiss it, then release it and sit all the way back up so that you can bounce faster and harder on his cock. His fingers on your clit feel warm and slick and skilled in their unpredictable movements. Your pussy feels aglow with the sensations his cock and fingers bring you.

“You feel so fucking good,” he groans, and starts to rock his hips again, thrusting up into you as you continue to ride him, meeting your movements and crashing himself deep into you.

“So do you, Tony,” you moan, and he speeds up the movement of his fingers on your clit. You sense your orgasm nearing, and you welcome closer the rush of ecstasy that you feel hovering a short distance away. You lock eyes with Tony and watch the pleasure on his face. You can tell he is observing yours as well, and soon you are making harmonious sounds of urgent desire.

“Let’s come,” you tell him, then land your pelvis heavily down on his and grind against his fingertips.

“You first,” he pants as he continues to snap his hips though he is encased fully inside your pussy, “come with my cock inside you, fuck, I want to feel you come around my cock.” 

You lean forward and kiss his lips, then thrust against his fingers a few times as your pleasure builds to its highest height, and when it does you cry out against his mouth, and he breaks the kiss to scream your name as he shoots his seed into your pussy, pressing his fingers flush to your clit as his body shudders beneath you. Your orgasm stretches past his and you kiss him madly as you feel like a glinting light is coating you, inside and out, warming and pleasuring every spec of your being, reflecting your passion and amplifying it over and again until you finally begin to come down. Your descent is slow and dreamy, and when you finally land, softly like a floating feather, you release his mouth to make a satisfied sigh. 

Tony hugs you to him for a long moment and you plant a line of soft kisses along the side of his neck. He kisses your cheek, then releases you, and you carefully lift off of his softening cock and settle beside him. He hurries to take you into his arms, holding you close. He kisses your hair and inhales its scent. You lay your head on his chest and he makes a pleased hum and begins to play with your hair, gathering and ungathering it, stroking it in bunches and twirling it around his fingers. The sensation is soothing, relaxing you further and making you feel loved and protected.

“Can I put the hair pins in now?” he asks after a hazy stretch of time, his voice full of hopeful excitement.

You like when he does your hair, and you are charmed by how much he enjoys it, but you’re very comfortable and you sort of don’t want to move. Still, you press a kiss to his chest and sit up, then move to the chair in front of your vanity. You look at yourself in the mirror and find your hair to be a mess from the sex and from his playing with it as you cuddled. He comes up behind you and opens one of the drawers of your vanity desk and removes your hairbrush. You watch him in the mirror as he starts to brush your hair. His face is intensely focused as he gazes at your long locks, running the brush carefully through them over and again.

“An updo?” he finally asks, meeting your eyes in the mirror.

“Whatever you like,” you reply, and he grins delightedly, then angles one of the vanity’s extendable mirrors so you can see the back of your head and observe him as he works.

To start he makes three medium-sized braids on the top, his nimble fingers working with precision. He retrieves the small rubber bands, which are colored to match your hair, from the vanity desk drawer and gingerly binds the ends of each braid. He pauses to admire his work. Next he creates three larger braids out of the hair that hangs down your back. You feel cared for and deeply appreciated as he styles your hair, love and a soft sense of awe playing over his face along with his continued expression of intent concentration. 

He braids the three larger braids together, including the lengths of the three smaller braids from the top. You enjoy watching his attractive hands move with smooth decisiveness. You think about his hands, about their soft skin, their neatly manicured nails and their graceful but strong fingers. Tony removes a pack of bobby pins and spirals your complexly braided tresses into an elegant twist, pinned carefully against your head. He knows how to arrange it so that none of the hairs are pulled uncomfortably. 

When the updo is complete, he reaches for the gift box containing the diamond hair pins. He spends some time considering the exact angle and placement of each of them, but ultimately secures them to either side of the updo, perfectly in line with each other. The diamonds sparkle against your hair, adorning you.

“Gorgeous,” he concludes, “do you like it?”

“Perfect,” you reply, and you gaze lovingly at each other’s reflections.

“Shame to waste it on just little old me,” he says with a smile, “how about you put on that dress I bought you last week and I take you out somewhere fancy and show you off?”

“Perfect,” you say again, then stand up and kiss his cheek with tenderness. When you are both dressed up, you beautiful and elegant and him handsome and snazzy, you hold hands on your way to the garage. Tony lets you pick the car, and the restaurant. You eat and drink and dance until the hour grows late, and then he drives you back to the home you share where he takes down your hair and makes love to you again.


End file.
